Goku ¿Infiel?
by KaoRu HimuRita
Summary: Acualizado! Goku y Vegeta deciden acompañar a Yumi y su amiga, pero que pasará si sus esposas los llegan a descubrir, pasen a leer esta divertida historia,
1. Las sospechas de Gohan

_Dragon Ball__ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

X X - - - - - - - - - - - - - X X - - - - - - - - - - - - - X X

+ **GOKU ¿INFIEL?** +

CAPITULO 1 LAS SOSPECHAS DE GOHAN

X X - - - - - - - - - - - - - X X - - - - - - - - - - - - - X X

Después de la pelea con Majin Boo, todos los guerreros Z regresaron a su vida diaria y la familia Son no era la excepción, en un día como cualquier otro Gohan y Goten se encontraban en la sala de su casa observando la televisión, no había nada importante que ver, solo lo de siempre reportajes sobre el "héroe" Mr. Satan y como había salvado la tierra por segunda ocasión según ellos, para Milk esto le resultaba un poco molesto y porque no también injusto, ya que su esposo e hijos, siempre han luchado con todas su fuerzas para proteger su hermoso planeta y nunca les habían dado el reconocimiento que se merecían, claro que a Goku, Gohan, Vegeta y a los demás esto no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo, por una parte a Vegeta le daba igual lo que los "insectos" hicieran, Gohan prefería vivir una vida lo mas tranquila posible y continuar con sus estudios, a Goku como siempre le daba igual, y Goten y Trunks estaban mas concentrados en divertirse como para molestarse en detalles tan insignificantes, justamente en ese momento la madre de ambos jóvenes entro para hacerles compañía.

- No es justo que ese oportunista de Mr. Satan se quiera llevar la gloria que les corresponde a ustedes – dijo Milk, mientras tomaba asiento en la sala, y observaba como en el programa los reporteros y la gente no dejaba de alabar a Mr. Satan.

- Jajaja a decir verdad, a mi no me molesta – respondió el mayor de sus hijos mientras bajaba el libro que se encontraba leyendo y lo colocaba en la mesita de centro.

- Claro, como va a ser tu suegro, no puedes enojarte con el¿cierto? – contesto Milk dándole una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡Ah!, es cierto Gohan cuando te vas a casar con la Señorita Videl – comento el menor de la familia recostado desde un sillón

- ¡Cállate Goten!, yo aún no he decidido eso – grito sonrojado y apenado Gohan arrojándole el libro que hace un momento se encontraba leyendo el cual Goten claro pudo esquivar con gran facilidad.

- Pero no tiene nada de malo que pienses en tu futuro o ¿acaso no te gusta Videl? – pregunto Milk

- Bueno yo no, es que…… - contesto Gohan nervioso y sonrojado colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, típica expresión heredada de su padre, el cual justamente en ese momento hacia su aparición

- Jajaja, no crees que lo presionas demasiado Milk, además Gohan aún es muy chico para pensar en eso – dijo Goku acercándose para tomar asiento al lado de su esposa

- Por favor Goku, ya tiene 18 años, es casi la edad que teníamos nosotros cuando nos casamos

- Bueno si pero yo no sabia lo que era casarse, así que se puede decir que abusaste de mi ingenuidad, jajaja – dijo Goku pensativo colocando su dedo índice en su mejilla.

- ¡GOKU COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, DELANTE DE LOS CHICOS! – Le reclamó Milk tomando con ambas manos su playera y sacudiéndolo - Además acéptalo, sabes que en el fondo me amaste desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos – continuo Milk mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado

- Bueno yo……. – contesto Goku

- ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESE BUENO! - dijo su esposa apretando sus puños y con una mirada furiosa – o es que….. ¿Acaso no me amas?

- Yo……

Goku no pudo continuar porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono, el cual Goten rápidamente acudió a contestar, del otro lado de la bocina escucho la voz de una mujer que le preguntaba por su padre así que regreso a la habitación en la cual ambos se encontraban a mitad de su "pelea"

- ¡PAPÁ TE LLAMAN POR TELEFONO! – dijo Goten al regresar interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de sus padres

- Discúlpame Milk tengo que ir a contestar – dijo Goku, mientras salía a toda prisa rumbo al teléfono

- ¡ESPERA GOKU¡NO HUYAS COBARDE! – Le grito Milk a su esposo mientras lo veía salir huyendo a toda prisa – se escapo, mejor iré a preparar la cena, Gohan Goten en media hora estará lista la cena sean puntuales – les dijo su madre mientras salía a preparar dicha cena

- Esta bien, iré a tomar una ducha y en seguida regreso – dijo el mayor de sus hijos, el cual salio rumbo a su habitación, en su camino paso cerca del lugar en el cual Goku se encontraba hablando por teléfono

- Mientras Gohan iba rumbo al segundo piso dispuesto a tomar esa ducha que tenía en mente, no pudo evitar pasar por el lugar donde su padre se encontraba conversando através del teléfono y se quedo ahí escuchado una parte de la conversación ya que escucho algo, mas bien un nombre que nunca había oído jamás…

- ¿Estas segura Yumi? – dijo Goku

- ¿Yumi¿Quién es Yumi?, hasta donde se la única amiga de Papá es Bulma y no recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre antes – se preguntaba intrigado Gohan

- Jajaja, claro que estoy interesado, solo he estado pensando en eso, pero tengo una familia en quien pensar y aún no les he dicho nada, no se como lo tomaran – le dijo Goku a la misteriosa mujer ante la mirada dudosa de Gohan quien se encontraba en shock al no poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero la voz de Goku lo hizo salir de su trance

- ¿Ahora?, mmm, esta bien te veo en media hora en ciudad Satan – dijo Goku, finalizando su llamada, y se dispuso a salir al encuentro con la misteriosa mujer pero en su camino se encontró con Gohan, quien no se había movido del lugar en el cual había estado escuchando la conversación de su padre, como Goku no sabia que el se encontraba ahí se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Gohan que lo miraba con gran sorpresa

- ¡Aaah!, Gohan me asustaste¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? – pregunto Goku

- N… no, no…. este yo….. ¡Ah! Yo iba a mi habitación, si eso, jaja – contesto sumamente nervioso – por cierto vas a salir

- ¿Cómo¡Ah! No claro que no yo…. Por cierto no sabes si la cena ya esta lista, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Goku cambiando el tema pero Gohan no estaba muy convencido de que su padre estuviera diciendo la verdad

- No aún no, Mamá dijo que estaría lista en media hora – le dijo Gohan siguiéndole la corriente a su padre pero estaba convencido de que algo le estaba ocultando

- Bueno entonces nos veremos en media hora – hablo Goku huyendo de ese lugar antes de que su hijo continuara haciéndole mas preguntas

El clima en la montaña Paoz, cambio drásticamente dando paso a una terrible tormenta, justamente en ese momento Gohan había terminado de tomar su baño y una vez que acabo se apresuro a bajar al comedor para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena familiar, pero al entrar solo encontró a Goten y a su madre los cuales al parecer solo lo estaban esperando a él para comenzar

- ¿Y mi padre no va a cenar? - pregunto Gohan mientras tomaba asiento y observaba como el lugar que siempre ocupaba su padre para comer estaba vació.

- No, dijo que tenía que salir y que comenzáramos sin él, a decir verdad se me hizo algo raro ya que el nunca sale sin comer, además el clima no es muy bueno que digamos, solo espero que no se vaya a mojar, pero ya lo conoces nunca se sabe que es lo que tiene en la cabeza, – le respondió Milk a la pregunta de su hijo.

La cena de la familia Son transcurrió normalmente, al terminar su cena Gohan amablemente se ofreció a recoger los platos, y le pidió a su madre que ella se fuera a descansar, mientras Gohan llevaba a cabo esta tarea escucho como la puerta principal de la casa se abría, y fue a ver quien era el recién llegado que no era otro que Goku, claro quien mas podría tener llaves de la casa para entrar

- ¡Achu!, que rápido se formo esa tormenta, no creí que me demoraría tanto, creo que ya todos se fueron a dormir¡Achu! – dijo Goku observando como toda la casa estaba en total silencio y sacudiéndose un poco el agua de la lluvia que lo había mojado

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Gohan, sorprendiendo a su padre

- ¡Aaaah!, Gohan deja de aparecer así de repente, te gusta asustarme verdad¡A-a-a-a-chuuuuuuuuuuu!

- Salud, al parecer vas a pescar un resfriado por andar tan noche bajo la lluvia, por cierto ¿Dónde estabas? – lo cuestiono su primogénito

- Yo… bu… bueno…… veras…… fui a comprar leche, si eso, como se acabo la leche decidí ir a traer mas, jajaja – contesto poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza, tipica expresión característica de él.

- Aja, y donde dejaste la leche, porque yo no veo nada – Gohan había notado que su padre no traía consigo nada, y esto se le hizo aún mas sospecho acaso él…. No, su padre no podría ser capaz de engañar a su madre, es cierto que no es el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo, pero de eso a engañar a su madre el no podía creerlo

-¿La leche¡Ah si! Creo que se me olvido, bueno Gohan, me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado, nos vemos mañana – una vez dicho esto Goku se fue a toda prisa a su habitación, pero con la prisa no se dio cuenta que un papel se le había caído, el cual Gohan noto y recogió para leer lo que decía la nota

_Me la pase muy bien, espero que mañana nos la pasemos mejor, te espero en Ciudad Satan a las 11 a.m. en el CAFÉ DRAG _

_Besos Yumi._

- ¡No esto no puede ser cierto! – Gohan arrugo la nota y se fue a su habitación la cuál compartía con Goten, una vez dentro cerró la puerta con furia, esto provoco que el pequeño Goten despertara y se encontrara con un Gohan sumamente furioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación

- ¿Qué pasa Gohan? Porque haces tanto escándalo, aún tengo mucho sueño – pregunto el pequeño a su hermano

- No es nada, bueno si se trata de Papá, pero…. No nada olvídalo

- Dime Gohan que pasa con Papá – quiso saber Goten mientras se sentaba en su cama y observando atentamente a su hermano para le contara lo que sucedía con su Padre

- Esta bien, pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir, lo que pasa es que creo que Papá tiene otra mujer, es decir…. Que engaña a nuestra madre – dijo Gohan mirando seriamente a su pequeño hermano

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, pero……………… ¿eso que tiene de malo Gohan? – pregunto a su hermano con una cara de duda

- ¡ERES UN TONTO!, porque gritas si no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando – en ese instante unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos interrumpió su discusión

- ¿Podemos pasar? – Preguntaron Goku y Milk, los cuales al escuchar los gritos de ambos decidieron ir a ver que era lo que pasaba - Adelante – contestaron desde el interior

- ¿Están bien? escuchamos sus gritos y vinimos a ver que pasaba - dijo Goku una vez dentro de la habitación

- Si, Papá es solo que Gohan me estaba diciendo que tú tienes o…- Goten no pudo continuar ya que Gohan rápidamente corrió a taparle la boca para así evitar que hablara de más

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes Goku? – pregunto Milk mirando a su esposo

- ¿Yo?, Yo no tengo nada¡a-a-a-a-a-chuuuuuuuuuuuu!, talvez solo este pequeño resfriado que acabo de pescar, jajaja – le respondió

- ¿Y por eso te sorprendiste Goten?, si no es la gran cosa mejor duérmanse de una buena vez que ya es muy tarde y yo si tengo sueño – una vez dicho esto Milk salio de la habitación seguida por Goku dejando a ambos jóvenes solos

- Oye Gohan, aún no me has dicho que tiene de malo que Papá tenga otra mujer – hablo Goten retomando la platica que tenía con su hermano antes de que sus padres los interrumpieran

- Bueno es malo porque, porque - comenzó a decir Gohan al borde la histeria y dando vueltas por la habitación mientras su hermano lo observaba atentamente desde su cama – ¡PORQUE EL ESTA CASADO CON MAMÁ, Y SI TIENE OTRA MUJER PODRÍAN SEPARARSE, Y LUEGO NOSOTROS TENDRÍAMOS QUE ESCOGER CON QUIEN VIVIR Y LUEGO MAMÁ SE PONDRÍA MUY TRISTE Y SE ENFERMARÍA ENTONCES PAPÁ TENDRÍA LA CULPA Y… Y… Y… DESPUÉS……

- ¡PLAF! – Gohan no pudo continuar ya que la palma de la mano de su hermano se había estampado contra su cara, Gohan puso su mano su mejilla y volteo a ver a su hermano con asombro

- Gracias Goten creo que lo necesitaba

- ¡PLAF¡Tranquilízate Gohan! – le grito Goten luego de haberle dado otra bofetada

- Oye ya me había tranquilizado, no era necesario que me dieras otra, y por cierto de ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – pregunto Gohan a su hermano

- ¡Ah! En una novela que ve mi mamá en la televisión, jajaja – respondió Goten inocentemente – Oye Gohan ¿qué vamos a hacer para que papá y mamá no se separen? – continuo

- Pues no se¡Ah ya se! Podríamos recordarle a papá las cualidades de mamá y tal vez así no la deje

- Y ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso Gohan?

- Mm¡ya se! Mañana cuando papá regrese de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, podríamos tenerle listo el desayuno, recuerda que el siempre regresa con mucha hambre y como mamá se levanta un poco tarde, lo prepararíamos nosotros y le diríamos que lo hizo ella¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Si! Es una buena idea - le dijo Goten sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Bien entonces ya vamos a dormirnos y mañana llevaremos a cabo el plan

_CONTINUARA……………_

¿Qué pasará ahora, las sospechas de Gohan serán ciertas¿El plan de Gohan dará resultado¿Goku abandonara a Milk? Estas y todas sus dudas serán resueltas en el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan.

Hola, muchas gracias por leer este fic aún no se si solo serán 2 o 3 capítulos pero yo creo que de 3 no pasa, a menos que mi cerebrin de para mas, jajaja, así que dejen sus reviews no importa si no les gusto estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios menos insultos, jajaja, el capítulo 2 ya casi esta terminado solo me falta decidir si en este será el final o lo dejo para un tercer capítulo, bueno los dejo y espero sus reviews¡ah! Y si comentan mi fic en los malos fics pues ahí me avisan ¿no:P bueno ahora si ya me voy nos vemos prontito.

¡ADIOSIN!

_**KAORU HIMURA**_


	2. Hay que descubrir la verdad

_**Dragon Ball**__** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

** + GOKU¿INFIEL+  
**

CAPITULO 2 HAY QUE DESCUBRIR LA VERDAD

Un nuevo día hacia su aparición, y tal como lo habían decidido la noche anterior Gohan y Goten estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno que le darían a su padre diciéndole que era Milk la que lo había preparado, mientras llevaban a cabo esta tarea escucharon como un estornudo de su padre provenía del segundo piso ¿Acaso él no había salido a hacer su entrenamiento matutino? Pensaron ambos chicos.

Mientras en la habitación de Goku

- ¡A-a-a-a-a-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

- Salud – respondió Milk que ya se había levantado y se encontraba terminando de peinar su cabello – Es increíble que a pesar de tus súper poderes hayas pescado un resfriado

- Aunque sea un Saiyajin o tenga muchos poderes no me hace invulnerable a las enfermedades – respondió Goku mientras se sentaba en la cama

- Creo que lo mejor será que hoy no vayas a tu entrenamiento de cada mañana – dijo su esposa acercándose a Goku y colocando la palma de su mano sobre la frente de él – Tienes un poco de temperatura, mejor vuelve a dormir un poco mientras yo iré a preparar el desayuno

- Si creo que será mejor – dijo Goku y volvió a acostarse

Milk salio de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a sus hijos cocinando

- ¿Y ustedes que están haciendo? – pregunto Milk al entrar y ver como Gohan y Goten estaban terminando de preparar el desayuno

- ¡Hola Mamá!, Gohan y yo estamos haciendo el desayuno – respondió Goten sonriente

- Por cierto¿Papá está en casa? – pregunto Gohan

- Si, al parecer pesco un resfriado, me dijo que se mojo ayer durante la tormenta – contesto Milk – pero me da gusto ver que han hecho ya el desayuno me han ahorrado tiempo, bueno me tengo que ir – dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su cocina

- Espera Mamá¿tú no vas a desayunar con nosotros? – pregunto Gohan

- No hijo tengo muchas cosas que comprar en Ciudad Satán, pero desayunen ustedes con su padre, yo regreso mas tarde

- Pero Papá esta enfermo¿no deberías quedarte a cuidarlo? – le pregunto Gohan a su madre

- Pero si solo es un pequeño resfriado no es la gran cosa, además no me voy a tardar y ya me voy porque se me esta haciendo muy tarde – una vez dicho esto Milk salio de su casa para subir a su automóvil e ir a realizar sus compras pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que el auto no encendía por falta de combustible - ¡No puede ser Goku, dejaste sin combustible el auto! – Milk se bajo del auto y regreso a su casa, mientras tanto adentro…

Gohan y Goten decidieron llevar el desayuno a su padre hasta su cama, ya que habían tenido la idea de cuidarlo diciéndole que su madre es la que les había indicado que lo atendieran, para que así, según ellos, no viera a la misteriosa mujer con la que se había visto el día anterior y que también iría a ver ese día

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntaron ambos afuera de la habitación de sus padres

- Claro, pasen chicos – les indico Goku y ambos entraron al cuarto

- ¿Cómo te encuentras papá? – pregunto el pequeño Goten, acercándose hasta donde estaba su padre

- Bien solo un pequeño resfriado, por cierto eso que traen es para mi – dijo Goku sentado desde su cama, observando el delicioso curry que Gohan traía cargando

- Si, es para ti, Mamá fue muy amable al prepararlo antes de irse – Gohan acerco el platillo a su padre y le dio los palillos para que se lo comiera

- En serio, que amable, muy bien pues a comer – Goku comenzó a probar el platillo pero………

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡PICA MUCHO! – grito Goku ya que el platillo estaba demasiado picoso

- ¡GOTEN ERES UN TONTO, LE PUSISTE DEMASIADO PICANTE! – le grito Gohan a su hermano

- ¡AGUA¡NECESITO AGUA! – decía Goku pero sus hijos estaban concentrados en su pelea y no le prestaban atención a su padre

- ¡NO ES MI CULPA, ADEMÁS YO NUNCA HABÍA COCINADO! – se defendió Goten

- ¡O…O…O… OIGAN CHICOS NECESITO AGUA! – decía un Goku suplicante

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA DEBISTE ECHARLE POCO PICANTE¡YA VISTE LO QUE PROVOCASTE! – le dijo Gohan señalando a su padre – ¡AH¡PAPÁ! – Gohan vio como el pobre Goku se ahogaba por lo picoso que le había resultado la comida, y rápidamente le arrimo un vaso de agua, el cual Goku bebió de un solo trago

- Creo que esta vez a Milk se le paso la mano, estuvo demasiado picoso, por hoy prefiero no desayunar – dijo Goku volviéndose a acostar

- ¿Papá ya tomaste alguna medicina para tu resfriado? – pregunto Gohan

- No aún no, además yo no se nada de medicinas y Milk no me dijo nada, yo creo que se le olvido

- ¡No!, mi madre no se olvido de hecho nos dijo que es lo que debíamos darte, enseguida iré por tus medicinas, vamos Goten – Gohan y Goten salieron del cuarto

- Oye Gohan, pero que yo recuerde mi mamá no nos dijo nada sobre las medicinas de papá

- Eso no importa, recuerda que ella tiene guardados varios medicamentos, de los que a veces nos da cuando nosotros nos enfermamos, y ahí debe haber algo para un simple resfriado, además así él vera como Mamá se preocupa por él, y lo pensara mejor antes de dejar a nuestra madre por otra mujer

- ¡Es cierto!, que listo eres Gohan

Gohan y Goten bajaron al primer piso en busca de un boquitin, en el Milk guardaba algunos medicamentos, al encontrarlo Gohan lo abrió y se dispuso a buscar algo para su padre

- Bien veamos que hay aquí, mmmmm, solo veo jarabes, no creo que eso sirva¡Ah¡Aquí están!

- ¿Qué encontraste Gohan?

- Recuerdas las inyecciones que Mamá compro cuando pescaste ese terrible resfriado

- Si, no quiero ni acordarme, me dolieron mucho, pero¿no crees a papá también le duela?

- Bueno, cuando yo era un niño a el no le gustaban las inyecciones pero ya paso mucho tiempo de eso yo creo que ya lo supero, vamos – dijo Gohan y regreso junto con su hermano a la habitación de su padre

- Papá aquí traemos tu medicamento – djo Goten alegremente al entrar a la habitación

- Vaya se quedo dormido, bien Goten pásame las inyecciones - pidió Gohan a su hermano

- Aquí tienes hermano – Goten le paso las inyecciones y Gohan se dispuso a inyectar a su padre

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! – grito Goku al sentir como una aguja había atravesado su piel, en ese momento Milk entro a la habitación

- ¡GOKU¡ESTOY MUY MOLESTA! – dijo Milk una vez adentro

- ¡Y POR ESO ME MANDASTE UNA COMIDA MUY PICOSA! – dijo Goku levantándose de la cama, y buscando su ropa ya que solo traía puestos sus boxers

- ¡¿QUE?!

- ¡ADEMAS LES DIJISTE A LOS CHICHOS QUE ME PUSIERAN INYECCIONES, SABES QUE ODIO LAS INYECCIONES! – dijo Goku mientras se ponía un pantalón de vestir color verde, una camisa blanca y por último una chamarra anaranjada con el cuello y las mangas negras.

- ¡YO NO HICE ESO¡ESTOY MOLESTA PORQUE TE LLEVASTE AYER EL AUTO Y LO DEJASTE SIN COMBUSTIBLE! - reclamo ella no entendiendo muy bien de lo que Goku hablaba

- No es para tanto – dijo Goku un poco mas calmado

- ¿Qué no es para tanto?, tengo que ir a comprar varias cosas que hacen falta, ahora como demonios voy a ir, no entiendo porque te llevaste ayer el auto, te hubieras ido volando o con la tele transportación

- Ya te dije que no es para tanto si deseas yo te puedo llevar con la tele transportación, además yo también tengo asunto que atender en la ciudad

- Mmmmm, esta bien usa tu técnica y vamos de una vez – dijo Milk acercándose a Goku y tocando el hombro de él – Chicos, regresare mas tarde pórtense bien – Goku llevo sus dedos a su frente y en seguida desaparecieron dejando a Gohan y Goten solos que solo habían observado es silencio la escena

- Creo que no soy el único tonto, ya viste lo que paso, esta vez fue tu culpa por ponerle una inyección a papá – dijo Goten

- Oh no, creo que esto no resulto como lo planeamos – dijo Gohan sentándose en la cama

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Gohan? – pregunto el pequeño

- No lo se

- Oye y si le preguntamos a Bulma, tal vez ella sepa algo recuerda que es amiga de papá desde la infancia

- Mmmm, tal vez no sea tan mala idea vamos – una vez dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de su casa a toda velocidad a la Corporación Capsula

- + - + - + - + - + - +

Mientra tanto en Ciudad Satan una pareja recién había llegado

- Bien ya llegamos – dijo Goku – ¿Qué vas a comprar Milk?

- Es una sorpresa – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Una sorpresa? – pregunto Goku

- Si, es una sorpresa para Goten, el sábado será su cumpleaños y decidí hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo, además será el primer cumpleaños que pasara con su padre – dijo Milk viendo a Goku

- ¡Ah!, Ya veo es una gran idea, seguramente a Goten le gustara mucho – dijo Goku emocionado mientras pensaba – Rayos aún no me he puesto de acuerdo con Yumi espero que la fiesta sea después de que llegue a un arreglo con ella

- Goku – hablo Milk sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Porque no me acompañas a comprar las cosas

- Lo siento Milk pero tengo unos asuntos que atender

- ¿Unos asuntos¿Qué clase de asuntos?, no me digas que piensas ir a entrenar¿Acaso ese asunto es más importante que comprar las cosas para la fiesta de tu hijo? – pregunto Milk un poco molesta por la actitud de sus esposo

- No, no es eso, es solo que¡Ah!, mira la hora que es ya se me hizo tarde – dijo Goku y comenzó a alejarse del lugar

- ¡Espera Goku y como se supone que voy a regresar a la casa! – le grito Milk mientras Goku se alejaba

- ¡Te veré aquí en dos horas! – dijo Goku antes de alejarse por completo

- Ese hombre no cambia¿Qué será lo que tiene que hacer?, bueno mejor iré a realizar mis compras – Milk se fue a recorrer las tiendas a comprar todo lo que necesitaría para la fiesta de su pequeño hijo

- + - + - + - + - + - +

En la Corporación Capsula Gohan y Goten iban llegando, y una de las empleadas los llevo a donde se encontraba la familia Briefs

- Buenos días – saludo Gohan al entrar al comedor en el que Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks estaban desayunando – Lamento interrumpirlos

- Buenos días – saludaron Bulma y Trunks amablemente, Vegeta solamente le dirigió una pequeña mirada – Tomen asiento¿Ya desayunaron? – pregunto Bulma

- No, aún no – contesto Gohan

- Pues entonces sírvanse lo que gusten hay demasiada comida – les dijo y ambos chicos decidieron aceptar la invitación de Bulma - ¿Y díganme que lo trae por aquí?

- Bueno… nosotros queríamos pedirte un consejo

- ¿De qué se trata?

Gohan le contó a Bulma sobre la misteriosa mujer que había llamado a su padre así como el comportamiento extraño que había tenido y de la cita que tenía Goku con ella ese mismo día

- Vaya así que Kakaratto, finalmente decidió dejar a su mujer, ya se había tardado, al parecer no es tan idiota como aparenta – dijo Vegeta levantándose de sus silla

- ¡Vegeta no digas esas cosas! – le grito Bulma

- Jum, dudo mucho que Kakarotto tenga otra mujer, no tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para andar por ahí consiguiendo mujeres, además dudo que sea capaz de eso y ustedes en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías deberían dedicarse a entrenar – Vegeta salio de ahí y se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad a entrenar un poco.

- Por esta ocasión creo que Vegeta tiene razón Gohan, no creo que Goku sea capaz de traicionar a tu madre, pero dime como dices que se llama la mujer con la que tu padre se esta viendo

- Se llama Yumi – contesto Gohan a Bulma, y ella se quedo pensando durante un momento tratando de recordar si conocía a esa mujer

- Pues no, no recuerdo a ninguna mujer con ese nombre

- Bueno de todos modos gracias Bulma, y espero que Vegeta tenga razón y mi padre no engañe a mi madre – dijo Gohan levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado – Será mejor irnos – dirigiéndose a Goten

- ¿Mamá puedo ir a jugar con Goten un rato? – hablo Trunks

- Mmmm, esta bien pero solo un rato – dijo su madre, y Gohan acompañado por ambos niños salieron de la Corporación Capsula una vez afuera se elevaron para regresar a casa volando, Goten y Trunks iban detrás de Gohan platicando

- Oye Goten, entonces… ¿tu padre tiene otra mujer?

- Si eso es lo que sospecha mi hermano, pero yo no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere Gohan, solo se que si mi Papá tiene a otra mujer dejaría a mi Mama y yo no quiero que eso pase

- Oye y porque no siguen a su padre y comprueban si sus sospechas son ciertas

- Tienes razón¡OYE GOHAN! – grito Goten para llamar la atención de su hermano, Gohan detuvo su vuelo para escuchar lo que Goten le iba a decir

- Ciudad Satán no queda muy lejos de aquí, además apenas son las 11 es la hora en la que Papá se reuniría con esa mujer, si volamos rápido talvez lleguemos a tiempo¡Es una gran idea Goten¡Te felicito se te ocurrió un buen plan! – dijo Gohan entusiasmado

- Pero esa idea se me ocurrió a mi – pensaba Trunks observando como Gohan felicitaba a Goten

Gohan, Goten y Trunks volaron a todo prisa y en un instante llegaron a la Ciudad, Gohan que ya conocía la ciudad, recordó perfectamente donde quedaba el Café Drag, el cual contaba con unas mesas afuera del local para los que gustaban de tomar café al aire libre lo pudieran hacer, al llegar ahí los tres jóvenes se acercaron con cautela escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos que quedaban justo enfrente de la cafetería y en una de esas mesas se encontraba Goku sentado con una mujer de cabello corto color castaño claro, ojos verdes y llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas algo escotado

- ¡Ahí están! – dijo Goten

- Esa mujer si que es bonita – dijo Trunks observando la escena – Ahora entiendo porque su padre quiere dejar a su madre

- ¡MI PAPÁ NO QUIERE DEJAR A MI MAMÁ! – grito Goten molesto por el comentario de Trunks y Gohan rápidamente corrió a taparle la boca para evitar que su padre los descubriera, Goku fijo su vista a los arbustos ya que le había parecido escuchar la voz de su hijo menor pero no vio a nadie

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Yumi al ver como Goku tenía la mirada fija en los arbusto que se encontraban en frente de ellos

- No, no es nada, disculpa ¿Que me estabas diciendo? – pregunto Goku

- Te estaba preguntando si ya has tomado una decisión¿Qué dices?

- Bueno…

- Que te parece si me das tu respuesta el sábado – dijo Yumi mientras bebía un trago de su café

- El sábado, si esta bien¡No!, el sábado no puedo, ese día es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, pero que te parece si vienes a la fiesta y ahí te doy mi respuesta

- Esta bien, pero no le molestara a tu esposa que me invites – dijo Yumi levantándose de su silla y dejando dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta

- No te preocupes por eso no creo que a Milk le moleste – respondió Goku mientras se alejaban de la mesa

- Esta bien entonces iré, es en la montaña Paoz¿cierto?

- Si, así es, nos vemos ahí el sábado

- Claro, gracias por la invitación – dijo Yumi ofreciendo su mano a Goku la cual este acepto – Bien me tengo que ir – dijo acercando su rostro a Goku para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla

La escena era observada por Gohan, Goten y Trunks, los dos primeros no daban crédito a lo que veían

- No puedo creerlo – decía un Gohan decepcionado

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – dijo Goten

- Esto es increíble, jamás pensé que el Señor Goku hiciera algo así, si de algo sirve cuentan con mi apoyo – hablo Trunks

- Gracias Trunks - Gohan seguía observando el camino por el cual se había ido su padre, mientras en una dulcería que estaba cerca anunciaban dulces y golosinas gratis por inauguración, Goten y Trunks al escuchar que eran gratis no pudieron resistir la tentación y se dirigieron a la dulcería dejando a Gohan solo

- Es solo que no lo puedo creer, mi padre siempre a sido algo así como mi héroe, un modelo a seguir y enterarme de algo como esto me hace sentir…¡QUE NO LE IMPORTA A NADIE LO QUE SIENTO! – grito Gohan al observar como Goten y Trunks iban entrando a la dulcería, dejándolo solo, y decidió seguirlos, después de unos cuantos dulces gratis decidieron regresar a casa

Gohan y Goten se fueron rumbo a la montaña Paoz y Trunks se fue a la Corporación Capsula.

_CONTINUARA……………  
_

* * *

¿Y bien les gusto?, espero que si, como habrán notado mi cerebrin si dio para mas, jajaja, y ahora si todas sus dudas serán resueltas en el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan. 

Quiero agradecer a:

_MONYK: Gracias por tu review y a mi también me gustan mucho los fics de la familia Son, espero que este capitulo también te guste. SAIYA ELITE, SHANMIYAMI, ELENA, SAKURITA SOUMA, SERENA KAMIYA, BARBARA GUARDADO, DR FACER/FABIAN CRUZ, _y también a todos los que leen este fic, gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia, buenos nos vemos prontito.

¡ADIOSIN!

_**KAORU HIMURA**_


	3. Un día antes de la gran fiesta

_**Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son**__** Copyright de Akira Toriyama, excepto Yumi y el nuevo personaje de este capítulo. **_

**GOKU ¿INFIEL?**

CAPITULO 3

UN DÍA ANTES DE LA GRAN FIESTA

* * *

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente y tal como habían quedado Milk ya estaba esperando a su esposo el cual apenas iba llegando. 

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – preguntó Milk a Goku, una vez que este había llegado hasta donde estaba ella

- Jajaja, discúlpame se me hizo tarde – respondió Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza - ¿Todo eso compraste? – preguntó al observar todas las bolsas y paquetes que Milk tenía en el suelo

- Si, compre todo lo necesario para una gran fiesta, considerando el feroz apetito que tienen los saiyajin tendré que cocinar mucha comida – contestó Milk con una pequeña sonrisa a un sonrojado Goku

- Tienes razón, bueno que te parece si regresamos a la casa, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Goku tocando su estomago

- Tienes razón, ahora que lo dices yo tampoco he comido nada lo mejor será regresar a casa

Una vez dicho esto Goku y Milk comenzaron a tomar las cosas pero de repente Milk recordó que había comprado algo especialmente para Goku y de su bolso sacó un pequeño frasco el cual extendió hacia él

– Toma – le dijo

- ¿Mmm¿Y eso que es? – preguntó Goku al ver el pequeño frasco

- Es medicina para tu resfriado la acabo de comprar, aunque debo advertirte que su sabor no es precisamente el mejor, pero con todo el alboroto de la mañana se me había olvidado que estabas enfermo, perdón – se disculpó Milk ya que se sentía culpable por no haberle dado nada para su resfriado

- ¡Ah!, ya veo – dijo tomando el frasco – Aunque el sabor no sea el mejor, prefiero esto que las inyecciones

- Jajaja, nunca cambiaras Goku – río Milk ante el comentario de Goku, definitivamente las inyecciones era algo que el Saiyan no podría superar

Después de eso ambos adultos cogieron las cosas para la fiesta de su hijo y Goku hizo su tele transportación para regresar a su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula Bulma se encontraba en la sala cuando de repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un pequeño de cabello lila 

- Vaya Trunks hasta que por fin decidiste regresar – dijo Bulma sentada desde un sofá a su hijo que recién había regresado

- ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? – pregunto un Vegeta limpiándose el sudor provocado por su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad - Deberías de estar entrenando como se debe – reclamó Vegeta tomando asiento en un sofá delante de Bulma

- Lo siento papá – se disculpo Trunks – Pero es que estaba acompañando a Gohan y a Goten

- ¿Acompañándolos? – preguntaron sus padres

- Creí que habías ido a jugar – dijo Bulma

- ¿A jugar? – gruño Vegeta – Entrenar es lo que deberías estar haciendo

- Basta Vegeta para ti todo es entrenar, y dime Trunks¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto su Madre

- Lo que pasa es que fuimos a seguir al señor Goku, para descubrir si era verdad que el tenía otra mujer, como pensaba Gohan – dijo Trunks sentándose al lado Bulma

- ¡Trunks, no esta bien que anden siguiendo a la gente! – reprendió Bulma

- No interrumpas al niño Bulma – dijo Vegeta, provocando que ella le dirigiera una mirada de gran sorpresa

- Ve… Vege… Vegeta¿de… des… desde cuando te gusta enterarte de los asuntos de los demás? – preguntó Bulma apuntando con su dedo índice a Vegeta aún sin poder creer lo que él había dicho¿acaso al príncipe de los Saiyajin le gustaba el chisme?, era algo que a Bulma le resultaba difícil de creer, pero quizá después de vivir tantos años en la tierra se le habían pegado algunas mañas de los terrícolas, pero Vegeta de inmediato reacciono ante el comentario de ella

- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS MUJER¡YO NO SOY COMO LOS TONTOS HUMANOS! – gritó Vegeta levantándose de su asiento y ofendido por la pregunta de Bulma – Además ya perdió el tiempo por andar siguiendo a Kakarotto así que de una vez que diga qué fue lo que descubrieron – dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared

- Mmm creo que tienes razón – dijo Bulma después de todo lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ella también tenía curiosidad por escuchar lo que Trunks había descubierto sobre Goku - ¿Entonces Trunks que fue lo que vieron?

- Bueno, nosotros vimos como el Sr. Goku estaba sentado, acompañado de una mujer bonita, y después se despidió de ella besándola – dijo Trunks ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, Vegeta no le dio mayor importancia al asunto pero Bulma…

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – gritó Bulma levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala murmurando - Nosotros que siempre lo creímos ingenuo e inocente, y resulta que es como todos los hombres¡VEGETA! – grito de repente Bulma deteniéndose y llamando la atención del otro

- No tienes porque gritarme – reclamo Vegeta levantando la mirada hacía su mujer

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA! – gritó ella parándose delante de él

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO GRITES! – protestó Vegeta, ya que nadie tenía derecho a gritarle al príncipe de los Saiyajin

- ¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHA!, quiero que averigües si es cierto lo que Trunks acaba de decir – dijo Bulma mirándolo seriamente y haciéndolo retroceder con cada paso que daba ella acercándose a él

- ¿Y por que habría de hacer algo así? – dijo Vegeta

- Porque el es tu amigo y quiero que investigues eso – pidió

- Kakarotto no es mi amigo, y a mi no me metas en esas tonterías – dijo Vegeta comenzando a caminar para salir de la habitación pero antes de que se fuera Bulma lo detuvo con un último comentario

- Si no lo haces te dejare sin comer¡ENTENDIDO! – Vegeta no dijo nada, por lo tanto Bulma interpreto su silencio como un si, después de eso Vegeta abandono el lugar

* * *

Después de separarse de Trunks Gohan y Goten, se fueron volando directo a su casa, recién habían llegado y al entrar se dieron cuenta que la casa estaba sola, así que se fueron a la sala 

- Oye Gohan¿ahora que crees que vaya a pasar? – preguntó el pequeño, no comprendiendo muy bien porque era tan malo que su padre tuviera otra mujer, pero según Gohan si eso pasaba sus padres se separarían y eso era algo que el no deseaba, después de todo tenía poco que Goku estaba con ellos

- No lo se Goten, solo se me ocurre tratar de separar a papá de esa bruja – dijo Gohan mirándolo seriamente, ya que el tampoco deseaba que su familia se desintegrara

- ¿Y como vamos a hacer eso? – preguntó Goten con curiosidad

- Aún no lo se, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que se sigan viendo – dijo Gohan levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a la ventana de la habitación y observar el exterior

- ¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer? – preguntó nuevamente

- Como sea, tenemos que arruinar la aventura de nuestro padre – dijo Gohan sin apartar su vista del exterior

- No me entiendes Gohan, yo quiero saber como vamos a hacer eso – dijo Goten levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a su hermano el cual seguía sin dejar de observar por la ventana

- ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender que tenemos que alejar a mi padre de esa mujer?! – preguntó Gohan un tanto molesto por tener que repetir lo mismo nuevamente, acaso Goten no podía entender que simplemente tenían que mantener lejos a su padre de aquella mujer

- ¡PERO ME REFIERO A COMO LO VAMOS A HACER, SI TU TIENES QUE IR A LA ESCUELA, TONTO! – grito Goten esperando que en esta ocasión Gohan captara lo que realmente quería decir y efectivamente su hermano se dio cuenta de…

- ¡AAAAAAAAh! – gritó Gohan de repente girándose para dejar de observar el exterior - ¡Ahora que lo dices se me olvido ir hoy a la escuela¡DEMONIOS!, todo por culpa de la bruja – dijo apretando sus puños y observando el piso - Goten, tu te encargaras de eso mientras yo estoy en la escuela¿Puedo confiar en ti? – le preguntó levantando la vista hacía él

- Claro – asintió Goten - ¿Pero que quieres que haga? – preguntó

- Lo que sea, síguelo a donde vaya y trata de evitar a toda costa que papá salga con ella – ordenó Gohan viendo seriamente a su hermano

- Esta bien confía en mí – dijo Goten con una mirada seria

Justo en ese momento en la entrada de su casa Goku y Milk hacían su aparición gracias a la tele transportación del primero, una vez dentro ambos se dirigieron a la sala, para encontrarse con sus hijos pero Milk se sorprendió al ver a Gohan ahí

- ¿Gohan que haces aquí?, deberías estar en la escuela – preguntó su madre al verlo

- Lo siento mamá se me olvido ir – se disculpo Gohan y era verdad por estar siguiendo a su padre se le olvido por completo que aún era día de clases

- ¿Se te olvido¿Acaso estas enfermo? – pregunto Milk dejando en el suelo las bolsas que traía y acercándose a su hijo - ¡Goku!, seguramente tu lo contagiaste – le dijo a su esposo mientras se acercaba a su hijo para tomar su temperatura con la palma de sus mano

- ¿Yo¿Pero yo que hice? – pregunto Goku

- No tienes fiebre – dijo Milk después de haber tomado su temperatura y comprobar que está estaba normal - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si mamá no te preocupes, mañana iré sin falta a la escuela

- Bueno eso espero, pero¿Dónde se metieron porque traen muchas ramas entre la ropa? – pregunto Milk, al darse cuenta que la ropa de sus hijos tenía polvo y unas cuantas ramas de arbustos

- Lo que pasa mamá es que nosotros fuimos a…

- Fuimos a entrenar un poco – interrumpió Gohan a su hermano antes de que dijera lo que en realidad habían hecho durante la mañana

- Vaya eso me parece muy bien, que bueno que no descuiden su entrenamiento – comento Goku, ante ese comentario Gohan le dedicó una seria mirada - ¿Por qué me ves así Gohan, acaso dije algo malo? – preguntó Goku al notar aquella mirada por parte de Gohan

- No, o mejor dicho eso deberías preguntártelo tú mismo – dijo Gohan sin dejar de mirar a Goku seriamente

- ¿Gohan te sientes bien? – preguntó Goku, ya que Gohan nunca le había visto con esa mirada llena de rencor

- Perdón – se disculpó Gohan arrepentido, por alguna extraña razón sentía que su padre no se merecía ese tipo de rencor por parte de él - No debí decir eso será mejor irnos a cambiar, vamos Goten – ambos hermanos salieron dejando sus padres solos

- ¿Goku acaso hiciste algo malo? – pregunto Milk la cual había notado que algo raro pasaba con Gohan

- No – contestó Goku desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar y tratando de recordar si acaso le había hecho algo a Gohan

- Quizás solo este estresado por la escuela - dijo Milk comenzando a recoger los paquetes que había comprado siendo ayudada por Goku, para llevarlos a la cocina - Goku no vayas a decir nada de la fiesta de Goten recuerda que es una sorpresa – dijo Milk cambiando de tema al entrar a la cocina

- Si no te preocupes, hablando de eso¿Quería saber si podía invitar a alguien? – preguntó dejando las cosas que el traía cargando en la mesa

- ¿Invitar a alguien?, si te refieres a tus amigos yo ya les avise – respondió Milk dejando en el mismo lugar lo que ella traía cargando

- No, es otra persona – dijo Goku

- ¿Otra persona¿Y de quien se trata? – pregunto la esposa de Goku pues ella suponía que él deseaba invitar a sus amigos de toda la vida

- Es una sorpresa – contesto él sonriente

- ¿Una sorpresa? – peguntó confundida¿Desde cuándo Goku le preparaba sorpresas?, pensaba Milk

- Si, entonces¿si puedo invitarla Milk? – preguntó nuevamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella

- Bueno si tú quieres, pero no entiendo porque no quieres decirme – contestó ella sin entender que se traía su esposo entre manos

- Te prometo que después te lo diré, bueno ahora iré a tomar una ducha antes de comer – dijo él y comenzó a caminar para salir de la cocina

- Esta bien yo prepararé la comida – Milk empezó a acomodar las cosas que habían comprando, pero de repente algo calido en su mejilla la sorprendió e hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, para girarse y encontrarse con Goku que había regresado a depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra, mismo que la tomo por sorpresa

- Gracias por la medicina – dijo Goku después de separar sus labios de la mejilla de ella – Bueno ahora si me iré a tomar mi ducha – y con este último comentario abandono la cocina siendo observado por Milk la cual después de que él se fue llevo su mano derecha a su rostro rozando la mejilla que Goku acababa de besar, sin duda Goku talvez no era el más romántico o cariñoso pero sabía como demostrar cariño hacia los demás, y con detalles tan pequeños como esté hacia sentir a Milk muy feliz, y así de muy buen humor continuo con sus labores y preparando los alimentos, después de un rato la comida estaba lista y todos los miembros de la familia se reunieron para disfrutarla, el día transcurrió rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la noche, Gohan y Goten se encontraban en su habitación preparándose para dormir

- Goten confió en ti y recuerda no le vayas a decir nada a nuestra madre – dijo Gohan mientras acomodaba su almohada para acostarse

- Claro Gohan confía en mí – contestó el pequeño que ya se encontraba acostado y cuyos ojos prácticamente se estaban cerrando debido al sueño que tenía, después de eso Gohan y todos los miembros de la familia cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día en la habitación de Goku y Milk…

- ¡NOOOO! – grito de repente Milk que ya se había levantado y se encontraba recogiendo la habitación

- ¿Por que gritas? – preguntó Goku sentándose de golpe de la cama al escuchar el grito de su mujer

- Se me olvido comprar el regalo de Goten, y hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer para tener todo listo para mañana, Goku puedes ir a la ciudad y comprar su regalo – pidió Milk volteando a ver a su esposo

- Claro¿Pero que quieres que le compre? – preguntó levantándose por completo y comenzando a vestirse

- No lo se, es tu hijo por lo menos encárgate tu de eso

- Esta bien pero no se si lo que escoja le vaya a gustar

- No te preocupes cualquier cosa que escoja su padre estoy segura que le gustara

Después de eso ambos bajaron a desayunar junto con sus hijos al terminar Gohan se despidió y se fue a la escuela, Goku se fue a la ciudad para comprar el regalo de su hijo, y Milk le pidió a Goten que saliera a jugar con Trunks, ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, Goten se fue a buscar a su amigo y juntos fueron a seguir a Goku para cumplir con lo que su hermano le había encargado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Satán Goku se encontraba recorriendo las calles y observando las diferentes tiendas de juguetes para buscar el regalo perfecto, pero de entre tantos le resultaba un poco difícil decidirse por alguno, después de todo tenía poco que había conocido a Goten y aún no sabía muy bien cuales eran sus gustos

- Rayos – expresó Goku pues no podía decir que comprar ni por cual tienda comenzar a buscar

- ¡GOKU! – llamo la voz de una mujer, al escuchar su nombre el se giro para encontrarse con…

- Hola Yumi – saludó Goku a ver a la mujer que se acercaba acompañada de otra persona que él no conocía

- Vaya que coincidencia y dime¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto al estar frente a él

- Vine a comprar el regalo de mi hijo – contestó

- ¡Oh ya veo!, ahora que lo dices aún no le he comprado nada – comentó Yumi recordando que también había sido invitada a la fiesta

- No es necesario que compres algo – dijo Goku

- Claro que si, me sentiría muy mal si voy a su fiesta sin llevar nada¿Por qué no vamos juntos? – preguntó

- Bueno si tú quieres – respondió Goku encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia

- Y que no piensas presentarme a este joven tan guapo – interrumpió la voz de otra mujer

- ¡Ah! pero que maleducada soy, permíteme presentarte a mi amiga Momoko – dijo Yumi señalando a su acompañante, la cual era una mujer de cabello largo color azul oscuro, y llevaba una falda larga color blanca con una blusa de tirantes delgados en color rosa

- Mucho gusto – saludo ella extendiendo su mano al saiyan - Así que usted es el famoso Goku, Yumi me a hablado mucho de usted, en verdad se ve que es usted muy fuerte y también muy atractivo, no tendrá un amigo para mi - dijo pícaramente Momoko guiñándole un ojo a Goku cosa que el pelinegro no comprendió

- ¡MOMOKO! – grito Yumi por el atrevido comentario de su amiga

- ¡Que!, yo también necesito un hombre como él – se defendió Momoko

- Mejor vayamos de una vez a comprar el regalo – dijo Yumi cambiando de tema

- ¿Regalo? – preguntó Momoko mirándolos confundida

- Si, mañana será el cumpleaños de su hijo¿verdad Goku? – dijo Yumi

- ¡Ah!, si – contestó Goku regresando a la conversación

-¡¿En serio¿Y puedo ir yo también? – preguntó la peliazul

- Bueno si, supongo que no habrá ningún problema si va otra persona mas – después de eso los tres comenzaron a caminar para comenzar con la búsqueda del regalo para Goten, pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que a unos cuantos metros de distancia eran observados por dos pequeños niños

- Mira Goten ahí esta tu papá – comentó Trunks que estaba con su amigo escondidos detrás de un gran árbol

- Si ya vi y otra vez esta con esa mujer – contestó Goten sin dejar de observar a su padre

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Trunks

- Ya se – dijo Goten caminado unos paso delante de Trunks - ¡PAPÁ! – grito llamando la atención del otro y comenzado a correr para alcanzarlo

- ¡ES UN TONTO!, porque hizo eso se supone que lo seguiríamos en secreto – dijo Trunks con asombro ya que no se esperaba eso por parte de Goten y no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo

- ¡¿GOTEN?! – dijo Goku sorprendido al observar como su pequeño se acercaba hacia donde estaba el con Yumi y Momoko - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó

- Yo estaba sig…

- ¡GOTEN! – gritó Trunks antes de que este hablara de mas

- ¿Trunks? – dijo Goku sorprendido

- Hola Sr. Goku – dijo Trunks al llegar hasta donde estaban los demás

- ¿Goten tu mamá sabe que estas aquí? – preguntó Goku ya que se suponía que su hijo no debería de saber nada sobre la fiesta, Goten negó con la cabeza, su padre iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

- ¿Ellos son tus hijos Goku? – interrumpió Yumi

- ¿Eh¡Ah!, si el es mi hijo Goten y el su amigo Trunks – dijo señalando a ambos niños

- Hola niños – saludaron Yumi y Momoko

- Vaya Goku tu hijo si que es idéntico a ti – dijo Yumi observando detenidamente a Goten

- Es cierto son como dos gotas de agua – opinó Momoko observando también al pequeño, Goku rio ante el comentario de ambas y colocando una mano detrás de sus cabeza comento

– Si es cierto

- ¿No quieren acompañarnos niños?, iremos de compras y a muchos lugares divertidos como el parque de diversiones¿Qué dicen? – preguntó Yumi entusiasmada

- ¡¿En serio podemos acompañarlos?! – preguntaron ambos niños

- Claro que si

- ¡VIVA! – dijo Goten alegre adelantándose unos pasos seguido por Trunks

- ¿Estas segura Yumi? – preguntó no muy convencido Goku

- Claro además así podemos saber más fácilmente que le gustaría como regalo¿No lo crees?

- ¡Ah!, ya veo tienes razón

* * *

En casa de Goku, Milk estaba planeando lo que cocinaría para la gran fiesta cuando de repente el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su tarea, levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada se dirigió rápidamente a contestar el aparato

- Hola – dijo Milk levantando la bocina

- Hola Milk, soy Bulma – contestaron del otro lado

- ¿Bulma que sucede? – dijo Milk extrañada por la llamada

- Nada malo solo llamaba para preguntarte¿Como van los preparativos para la fiesta de Goten? – mintió Bulma ya que lo que realmente quería saber es si Goku estaba en casa o quizá había salido con su "amiga"

- Bueno justo ahora estoy planeando lo que cocinare para mañana y también quiero comenzar a preparar el pastel – respondió Milk

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó la peliazul

- La verdad si – contestó la pelinegra después de meditarlo un poco - Ya te imaginaras toda la comida que tendré que preparar

- Si ya me imagino en seguida iré para allá¿Por cierto no esta Goku? – dijo cambiando de tema

- No, salio a Cd. Satán – respondió

- ¡QUE! – gritó Bulma sorprendida provocando que Milk alejara la bocina de su oreja por lo fuerte del grito

- No tienes porque gritar – dijo Milk sorprendida por la reacción de la peliazul

- Si perdón, enseguida iré a ayudarte – una vez dicho esto colgó el teléfono

- ¿Qué mujer tan extraña?, bueno mejor seguiré con los preparativos – dijo Milk sin darle mayor importancia al asunto y regresando a su tarea

* * *

En la Corporación Cápsula 

- ¡VEGETA! – gritó Bulma después de colgar el teléfono, Vegeta iba pasando cerca así que de inmediato escucho el grito de su mujer y camino hacía donde estaba ella

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cuando llego hasta donde estaba Bulma

- ¡QUIERO QUE VAYAS AHORA MISMO A CD SATAN A BUSCAR A GOKU¡Y UNA VEZ QUE LO ENCUENTRES QUIERO QUE LO SIGAS A DONDE VAYA! – gritó ella dando pasos hacia él y provocando que el príncipe de los Saiyans retrocediera

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso? – preguntó – Sabes que lo haga Kakaratto no me interesa en lo mas mínimo – dijo colocando ambos brazos en su cintura

- ¡POR QUE ES UNA ORDEN, Y SI NO LO HACES NO DEJARE QUE ENTRENES A TRUNKS, CREO QUE YA SABES QUE SI NO ENTRENA ENTONCES LOS HIJOS DE GOKU LO SUPERARAN Y EL HIJO DEL PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN SERA UN DEBILUCHO! – dijo Bulma ya que sabía muy bien que la sola idea de que el hijo de Goku fuera mas fuerte que el suyo le desagradaba

- Y que es lo que quieres que haga buscando a Kakarotto – contestó Vegeta prácticamente aceptando el "trato"

- Simple, síguelo a donde vaya y no lo pierdas de vista – fue la última palabra de Bulma, después de eso ella salio con dirección a la Montaña Paoz y Vegeta hacia Cd Satán a buscar a su "amigo"

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos de vuelo Bulma llego a las montañas, al aterrizar regreso su nave a la cápsula y decidió tocar a la puerta de la casa de Goku 

- ¡Bulma!, adelante pasa – dijo Milk después de abrir la puerta y ver que Bulma acababa de llegar

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar varios platillos raros que solo a Milk se le pudieron haber ocurrido, mismos que al principio Bulma no estaba acostumbrada pero tenía que reconocer que a pesar de lo raro que eran su sabor era exquisito

- Por cierto Milk¿Qué usaras mañana en la fiesta de tu hijo? – preguntó Bulma mientras pelaba algunas verduras

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó Milk extrañada por la pregunta de Bulma, mientras colocaba en el fuego una olla de arroz para que se cociera

- Simple curiosidad – contestó la peliazul sin darle mayor importancia

- Bueno aún no se pero supongo que será algo parecido a lo que traigo puesto – Milk usaba su típico vestido amarillo con un pantalón color azul

- Porque mejor no vamos a ver que ropa tienes mientras esto termina de cocinarse – dijo Bulma y sin esperar respuesta salio de la cocina llevando a Milk con ella a su habitación, una vez ahí Bulma comenzó a revisar los vestidos que tenía Milk y la mayoría eran muy parecidos al que traía puesto

- No, no, no, no, y no – dijo Bulma con resignación terminando de sacar el último vestido que había dentro del closet

- Oye Bulma y se puede saber¿Qué tienen de malo mis vestidos? – preguntó una vez que la peliazul lanzo el último a la montaña de vestidos que estaba sobre la cama

- Nada, pero no se pensé que por ser la fiesta de Goten deberías lucir diferente – dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Diferente? – preguntó Milk no comprendiendo a que se refería Bulma

- Si, mírate deberías arreglarte más – dijo observando a Milk de pies a cabeza - Si no lo haces un día alguna resbalosa podría venir a querer quitarte a tu hombre – contestó ella seriamente apuntándola con su dedo índice

- ¿A Goku?, jajajaja – comenzó a reír Milk por los comentarios de la peliazul - Por favor Bulma¿en serio crees que alguien podría tratar de quitarme a Goku?

- Pues uno nunca sabe, además los saiyajins son mercancía invaluable, te lo digo porque yo también tengo uno y¡Por dios!, mírate mujer – dijo Bulma acercando a Milk a un espejo que había en la habitación – Ya no eres la misma jovencita, ya has envejecido y acá entre nos creo que has subido un poco de peso

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Milk con asombro mientras se observaba en el espejo - ¡Tienes razón ya estoy muy vieja!, seguramente mi Goku me cambiará por otra mujer¡Tengo muchas arrugas!, - expresó observando su rostro con detenimiento

- Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero – dijo Bulma colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga

- Solo bromeaba, jajaja – dijo Milk cambiando su expresión – Por favor Bulma hablamos de Goku yo confío plenamente en el y se que seria incapaz de hacer algo así, de Vegeta no me extrañaría – comento alejándose del espejo comenzando a recoger la montaña de ropa que había sobre la cama

- Pues no deberías estar tan confiada¡OYE!, por que dices eso de Vegeta acaso sabes algo – dijo molesta por el comentario de la pelinegra

- No, pero de él no me extrañaría que anduviera por ahí conquistando chicas – respondió mientras abría su closet y comenzaba a meter la ropa

- ¡OYE!, quieres dejar de estar diciendo eso de Vegeta, además estamos hablando de Goku – dijo molesta Bulma, no es que pensara que Vegeta fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero si le molestaba que insinuaran eso de él sin tener pruebas ya que con Goku aparentemente si las existían

- Esta bien pero yo conozco a mi esposo y estoy segura que el nunca haría algo así – dijo Milk regresando a la cama por mas vestidos para guardarlos

- Ya me canse, allá tu si no me quieres hacer caso después no digas que no te lo advertí

Milk no dijo nada y con ayuda de Bulma terminaron de guardar los vestidos, después de eso ambas regresaron a la cocina para seguir preparando los platillos, al pasar un rato terminaron todo lo que servirían mañana y Bulma decidió regresar a su casa, dejando a Milk sola.

* * *

En Ciudad Satán Goku y los demás iban caminando después de haber comprado el regalo para Goten, sin que esté se diera cuenta cuando de repente Momoko hablo 

- Fue muy divertido ir al parque de diversiones, pero como que ya hace hambre¿Por qué no comemos algo? – preguntó

- Ahora que lo dices me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Goku sobando su estomago

- Nosotros también tenemos hambre - dijeron los 2 pequeños

- Pues bien que les parece si nos sentamos ahí a comer algo – dijo Yumi señalando la misma cafetería en la que el día anterior habían estado Goku y ella, al llegar tomaron asiento mientras ambos niños se dirigían al baño los adultos ocupaban su lugar

- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a escoger el regalo – dijo Goku a Yumi

- No fue nada Goku, espero que le guste – contesto Yumi con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras a unos cuantos pasos de ahí un hombre iba renegando su misión

- Ya me las pagarás Bulma, quien crees que soy para estar siguiendo al inútil de Kakarotto – maldecía el príncipe Saiyajin mientras recorría las calles de la Ciudad en busca de su "amigo", cuando de repente logro localizar a su objetivo acompañado de dos mujeres que el no conocía y se quedo un rato observando – Vaya así que Trunks decía la verdad, nunca hubiera imaginado que Kakarotto fuera un casanova – pensaba él mientras observaba a Goku, Yumi y Momoko

- ¡YA REGRESAMOS! – dijo Goten acercándose a la mesa en la que se encontraban Goku y las dos mujeres, al llegar ambos tomaron asiento y todos decidieron ordenar algo para comer

- ¿Trunks?, grrr pero que hace ese niño con ellos – gruño Vegeta, que seguía observándolos

Después de unos minutos el mesero llevo lo que habían ordenado y todos comenzaron a comer sus alimentos, cuando de repente Trunks miró a su alrededor y descubrió a su padre justo enfrente de ellos

- ¿Papá? – dijo de repente Trunks, ya que había dirigido su vista justo enfrente de la cafetería en la que se encontraban y descubrió a su padre

- ¿Vegeta? – dijo Goku dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar que Trunks se encontraba observando, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba el príncipe de los Saiyajin con sus brazos cruzados observando a Goku y compañía - ¡OYE VEGETA! – grito Goku - ¿Qué haces ahí, porque no vienes a comer con nosotros? – dijo haciendo señas para que se acercara, Vegeta no tuvo mas remedio que ir hacia donde estaban todos y al llegar ocupo el asiento vació que estaba entre Trunks y Momoko, después de unos minuto a el también le llevaron algo para comer

- Y dime Goku quien es este joven tan guapo? – preguntó de repente Momoko

- Momoko él es mi amigo Vegeta – dijo Goku

- Yo no soy tu amigo insecto – reclamo Vegeta

- ¿Vegeta?, que nombre tan extraño nunca había escuchado ese nombre – opinó Momoko

- Pues el tuyo no es el mejor nombre que haya escuchado – dijo Vegeta

- ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendida la mujer ya que no esperaba esa respuesta por parte del príncipe, mientras Yumi reía por el comentario de Vegeta - ¡YUMI, YO NO LE VEO LA GRACIA! – gritó Momoko molesta por la reacción de su amiga

- Que les parece si lo dejamos así, por cierto Goku tengo una cita con unos amigos te gustaría venir, tu compañía me sería muy útil, por favor – pidió Yumi cambiando de tema - Se que aún no has tomado una decisión pero si me acompañas me harías un gran favor, además la ciudad es muy peligrosa para una mujer delicada como yo

- Mmm – Goku lo medito u poco y después acepto - Esta bien, si tu quieres te puedo acompañar

- ¿Vegeta también nos acompañara? – pregunto la amiga de Yumi

- Lo siento pero a diferencia de Kakarotto a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo en tonterías – dijo Vegeta pero de repente la platica que tuvo con Bulma vino a su mente - ¡QUIERO QUE VAYAS AHORA MISMO A CD SATAN A BUSCAR A GOKU¡Y UNA VEZ QUE LO ENCUENTRES QUIERO QUE LO SIGAS A DONDE VAYA!, grrr, maldición – pensaba Vegeta

- Es una lastima que no quiera acompañarnos, y yo que quería conocerlo un poco más – comentó decepcionada Momoko mientras toma un poco de café

- Esta bien iré – hablo de repente Vegeta

- ¿En serio Vegeta? – pregunto Goku sorprendido

- Si y ya no me estés molestando – respondió Vegeta mientras pensaba – Todo esto es culpa de Bulma

- Goten quiero que regreses a casa, yo regresare más tarde dile a tu mamá que no se preocupe¡Ah!, y también dale esto, pero no quiero que lo vayas a abrir, te quedo claro – dijo Goku entregándole una bolsa en cuyo interior se encontraba el regalo de su hijo

- Si papá – respondió su hijo

- ¿Y yo que hago papá? – preguntó Trunks

- Regresa a casa tu también – ordenó Vegeta

- Bien pues que les parece si nos vamos ya – dijo Yumi, llamando al mesero para pagar la cuenta, una vez pagados los alimentos que consumieron los cuatro adultos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar dejando a Trunks y Goten solos, los cuales decidieron regresar cada uno a su casa.

* * *

En la preparatoria Orange Star High School las clases habían llegado a su fin, todos los estudiantes acababan de salir y entre ellos estaba Gohan, el cual iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio para dirigirse a la salida pero antes de salir por completo una voz lo detuvo 

- ¡GOHAN! – gritó Videl deteniendo el camino del pelinegro que se giro al escuchar su nombre

- ¿Qué pasa Videl¿Acaso hay problemas en la ciudad? – preguntó

- Tranquilo no es eso, quería preguntarte si¿Te encuentras bien?, estuviste mas distraído de lo normal en las clases

- No te preocupes no es nada, por cierto mañana será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Goten¿Quieres venir? – pregunto Gohan cambiando de tema

- Si, tu mamá ya me había invitado Gohan, pero estas seguro que no te pasa nada – volvió a insistir Videl

- Claro no te preocupes, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en la fiesta – después de eso Gohan salio con rumbo a su casa y Videl hizo lo mismo

* * *

En la Montaña Paoz, Goten acababa de aterrizar afuera de su casa y de inmediato entro a ella 

- ¡YA LLEGUE MAMÁ! – gritó Goten una vez dentro de la casa

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunto ella saliendo al encuentro de su pequeño

- Estaba con mi papá – contestó

- ¿Con Goku? – preguntó Milk mientras pensaba – No puedo creerlo acaso Goten se habrá dado cuenta del regalo

- Toma – dijo Goten interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Milk y entregándole la bolsa que su padre le había dado, Milk la recibió y hecho un ojo en su interior en el cual se encontraba una pequeña caja forrada con un papel de regalo

- ¿Goten tu sabes que es lo que hay aquí adentro? – preguntó temiendo que el pequeño haya descubierto la sorpresa que tenían para él

– No, mi papá me dijo que te la diera y que no viera lo que había adentro – respondió Goten seriamente, Milk lo miraba con orgullo su hijo era un niño muy obediente e increíblemente inocente igual que su padre

- ¿Y dónde esta él? – preguntó Milk observando que no había rastro de Goku

- Se quedo en la ciudad y dijo que regresaría más tarde – contestó

- ¿Y que se quedo haciendo? – preguntó Milk

- Se quedo con Vegeta y con unas señoras – dijo Goten

- ¡¿Con unas Señoras?! – preguntó Milk, acaso Bulma tenía razón, pensaba la pelinegra sin poder entender quienes serían esas señoras con las que Goku y Vegeta se habían quedado

- ¡YA LLEGUE! – dijo Gohan al abrir la puerta, el entrar se encontró con su Madre y su hermano

- Si – contesto inocentemente el pequeño a la pregunta del Milk

- ¿Qué pasa Mamá? – pregunto Gohan al observar la escena

- No es nada Gohan, bueno yo iré a preparar la comida, mientras vayan a hacer lo que quieran – dijo Milk con nerviosismo los chicos subieron a su habitación dejando a su madre sola, Milk se fue a la cocina a prepararles la comida a sus hijos – Demonios acaso Bulma tendrá razón – pensaba Milk mientras cortaba unos vegetales - ¡PERO ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADA SI CREE QUE DEJARE QUE SE QUEDE CON MI GOKU! – gritó mientras levantaba su mano derecha en forma de triunfo, aún con el cuchillo en ella y miraba hacia el techo.

_CONTINUARA……………_

* * *

Ahora que pasará cuando Gohan sepa que su padre se fue de nuevo con la bruja y que hará Milk para que no le quiten a su hombre, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. 

Primero que nada mil perdones por la tardanza pero ya aquí tienen el tercer capítulo recién salidito del horno, el siguiente ya lo estoy escribiendo y les prometo tratar de publicar lo más pronto posible.

Quiero agracerle a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y también a _SAIYA ELITE, CAROLINESONPOTTER, ELENA, SHANMIYAMI, FREIYA, SAKURITA SOUMA, PRINCESS SAIYAN, ALEGRIA, VALE131, PINK-MASKEDDKA, REI INVERSE, DR FACER/FABIAN CRUZ, ERIKA CHIBA, SALY-LUNA, ARTERIN,_ muchas gracias por sus reviews y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, esta vez no les digo si el siguiente será el final o no, pero yo creo que ahora si.

Buenos nos vemos prontito.

_**NOTA:**_ Por si les interesa saber Momoko significa Niña Melocotón.

¡ADIOSIN!

_**..:: KAORU HIMURA ::..**_

24/Septiembre/2007


	4. Una noche loca

**Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son y fueron creados por Akira Toriyama, ya saben que menos Yumi y Momoko XD  
**

**GOKU ¿INFIEL?**

CAPITULO 4

UNA NOCHE LOCA

* * *

Tal y como Milk les había indicado Gohan y Goten se fueron a la habitación que ambos compartían, una vez dentro Gohan cambio su ropa de escuela por una mas común y cómoda, y que podía ser mas cómodo que un pans y una playera deportiva, una vez cambiado Gohan decidió averiguar que es lo que había ocurrido hace un momento con su Madre 

- ¿De qué estaban hablando Mamá y tú Goten? – preguntó Gohan mientras tomaba asiento en su cama y veía fijamente a su hermano el cual estaba también sentado en su cama, misma que se encontraba al lado de la de Gohan

- Pues… - dijo Goten mirando hacía el techo recordando en su mente lo que había pasado hace un momento - ¡ah, si ya me acorde!, mi Mamá me pregunto que donde había estado – continúo Goten sonriente regresando su vista hacia su hermano mayor

- Me imagino que estuviste con Papá tal y como te lo encargue – dijo Gohan, con la esperanza de que Goten hubiera cumplido con la misión asignada por él

- Si – dijo asintiendo con su cabeza

- ¿Y que estuvieron haciendo? – preguntó Gohan

- Trunks y yo fuimos a la Ciudad para buscar a mi Papá, después de un rato lo encontramos y estaba con esa mujer, a la que tu llamas bruja – respondió inocentemente el pequeño

- Vaya Goten veo que eres un niño muy confiable – dijo Gohan levantándose de su cama y acercándose a su hermano, al llegar hasta su lugar acaricio con su mano los cabellos de este, mientras Goten sonreía – Estoy orgulloso de ti¿Y dime qué mas paso? – preguntó con curiosidad Gohan pues deseaba escuchar el relato completo – Me imagino que alejaste a nuestro Padre de esa mujer

- Bueno… - dijo Goten mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su cabeza – Cuando nosotros lo encontramos con esa mujer, nos fuimos con ellos y nos llevaron al parque de diversiones, también nos llevaron a comer – contestó Goten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Gohan apretaba los puños, ya que no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo

- ¡TONTO! – gritó – ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS SEPARARLOS, NO IR A DIVERTIRTE CON ELLOS! – Gohan estaba muy molesto ya que en vez de alejar a su padre de esa bruja, se divirtió en compañía de aquella que posiblemente desintegraría a su familia

-Discúlpame Gohan – dijo Goten apenado, levantándose de la cama y parándose junto a su hermano – Pero es que yo no entiendo que tiene de malo que mi Papá salga con Yumi – Goten era muy inocente como para saber que era lo que tanto le preocupaba a su hermano

- ¿Dijiste Yumi? – preguntó Gohan un poco más calmado y volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama

- Si, así se llama la amiga de Papá, además es muy amable y nos divertimos mucho – dijo sonriente, mientras Gohan llevaba las palmas de sus manos a su rostro, tratando de controlarse pero…

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO¿GOTEN COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?! – obviamente no pudo controlarse, la inocencia de Goten a veces desesperaba a su hermano

- Tu siempre te complicas la vida, además ya te dije que Yumi es una buena mujer – insistió Goten, que después de haber pasado el día con ella se dio cuenta que no era la bruja que Gohan creía

- ¡PERO! – Gohan se detuvo, obviamente su hermano menor no entendería la gravedad del asunto, según él – Olvídalo mejor dime¿Donde esta Papá? – preguntó

- Se quedo en Ciudad Satán con Yumi, Momoko y el Sr. Vegeta – respondió

- ¡¿Dijiste Vegeta?! – preguntó Gohan sorprendido – Acaso será Vegeta el que llevo a mi Padre a engañar a mi Madre – pensaba Gohan pero la respuesta de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Si, el Sr. Vegeta estaba también en la Ciudad, pero después Yumi dijo que necesitaba que Papá la acompañara y Momoko le pidió a Vegeta lo mismo – dijo Goten

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¿Será acaso que los Saiyajin no pueden quedarse con una sola mujer?,… ¡OH CIELOS Y SI ESO ME PASA A MI TAMBIÉN¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! – Gohan sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, después de escuchar lo que su hermano le acabada de decir, y a la vez preocupado con la posibilidad de que él también algún día sería igual de infiel que su Padre – Oye Goten¿Mamá sabe donde esta Papá? – preguntó Gohan retomando la platica

- Si, ella me pregunto que donde había estado, y le dije que había ido a la Ciudad con mi Papá pero el se quedo con unas mujeres – respondió Goten recordando lo que le había dicho a su Madre, Gohan lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer la aventura de su padre ya había sido descubierta o al menos estaba por ser descubierta, Gohan iba a decir algo pero un grito proveniente desde la cocina lo interrumpió, era Milk, que los llamaba a comer, así que por ese día el mayor de los Son decidió dejar el tema para mañana

- Será mejor ir a comer – dijo Gohan, y ambos hermanos bajaron a la cocina para disfrutar de los platillos que su Madre había cocinado solo para ellos.

* * *

Trunks hizo lo que su padre le pidió y después de separarse de Goten voló directamente hacia su casa al llegar se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, al entrar se arrojo sobre su cama con el propósito de tomar una pequeña siesta antes de la comida, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y Trunks se giro para observar quien había interrumpido sus planes, esa persona era Bulma que se encontraba en la sala pero al escuchar ruido en el pasillo supuso que su hijo había regresado y decidió ir a comprobarlo 

- Trunks por fin regresaste – dijo la peliazul al entrar a la habitación - ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo

- Estaba con Goten y con su papá – respondió Trunks sentándose

- ¡Ah!, ya veo así que fueron a divertirse con Goku – dijo Bulma mientras pensaba – Que alivio por un momento pensé que Goku se había ido a pasear con su amante

- Si, estuvimos con él y también con mi Papá

- ¿Con Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma – Después de todo cumplió con su misión, por un momento pensé que no lo haría – pensaba Bulma sonriente y contenta de que Vegeta le hubiera hecho caso pero Trunks interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Bueno él llego después de que regresamos del parque de diversiones – dijo Trunks recordando lo que había pasado durante la mañana

- Ya veo, lo importante es que pasaron tiempo juntos – dijo Bulma feliz ante el hecho de que además de haber cumplido con su misión Vegeta había pasado tiempo con su hijo, pero… ahora que lo pensaba a Vegeta aún no lo había visto - ¿Dónde se quedo tu Padre? – preguntó

- El se quedo en la Ciudad con el Señor Goku y unas Señoritas – contestó Trunks

- ¿D… Di… dijiste señoritas? – tartamudeo Bulma, ya que no se esperaba eso

- Si, ellas nos llevaron al parque de diversiones y a comer, son unas Señoritas muy amables – comentó Trunks, provocando la furia y celos de Bulma ante la posibilidad de que Vegeta siguiera los pasos de su amigo de toda la vida, pero ella hábilmente se controlo, después de todo el pequeño no tenía la culpa de lo que el infiel de Goku estaba haciendo

- ¿Señoritas amables?, por favor unas resbalosas diría yo – eran los pensamientos de Bulma – Bueno Trunks descansa un poco y dentro de un rato comeremos – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa forzada, después de eso salio de la habitación de su hijo, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, mientras llevaba acabo esta tarea varios pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza – Esas malditas que se creen además de quedarse con nuestros hombres también nos quieren quitar a nuestros hijos, ni crean que les será tan fácil porque… ¡LA GRAN BULMA NUNCA SE DA POR VENCIDA¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, LAMENTARAN EL DÍA QUE PUSIERON SUS OJOS SOBRE LOS SAIYAJIN!

* * *

Yumi y Momoko iban en el auto de la primera en compañía de Goku y Vegeta, en el asiento delantero Yumi iba al volante, al lado de ella Goku y en el asiento trasero estaba Momoko al lado de Vegeta, este como siempre con su cara de pocos amigos, pero quizá en este momento tenía toda la razón para estarlo, ya que andar en compañía de Kakarotto y dos mujeres desconocidas, no era algo que fuera del todo agradable para él 

- ¿A dónde vamos Yumi? – preguntó de repente Goku que no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían

- Vamos a una discoteca – contesto Yumi

- ¿Discoteca, y eso que es? – preguntó nuevamente Goku, ya que no tenía idea de lo que era eso

- ¡¿U… una… dis… discoteca?! – pensaba Vegeta, el cual si estaba enterado de lo que era eso, ya que Bulma siempre le insistía en que la llevara a ese lugar, cosa que hasta el momento Vegeta se había negado a hacer y ahora sin querer se dirigía a una, cosa que le desagradaba por completo - ¡YO NO PIENSO IR A ESE LUGAR – dijo Vegeta

- ¡¿Vegeta tu sabes lo que es una discoteca?! – dijo sorprendido Goku volteando hacía atrás

- Por supuesto que lo se, es un lugar donde tocan música y toda la gente que va se pone a bailar o algo así

- Ah ya veo no sabia que a ti te gustara ir a bailar – dijo sonriente Goku

- ¡IDIOTA¡EL QUE SEPA QUE ES ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME GUSTE IR! – gritó el Príncipe ofendido por el comentario, como se atrevía su eterno rival a pensar que a él, un guerrero de clase alta, le gustará andar divirtiéndose como un simple terrícola

- Jajaja, tienes razón, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de ir a bailar – dijo Goku con su típico ademán

- No se preocupen no tienen que bailar si no quieren con su compañía es más que suficiente, solo tengo que arreglar unos negocios con una personas, y como de noche la ciudad es peligrosa para unas chicas como nosotras su compañía nos será muy útil

- ¿¡Pero que estas diciendo Yumi!? – preguntó Momoko sorprendida – A diferencia de ti yo si quiero bailar¿Vegeta, verdad que harás una excepción y bailaras conmigo? – dijo mirando al Saiyan esperando que le cumpliera su petición pero…

- Jum, estas loca mujer yo no bailo ni contigo ni con nadie te quedo claro – obvio Vegeta no acepto

- Vaya pero que tipo tan más frío, pero así es como me gustan – dijo Momoko sonriendo picaramente

- Listo ya llegamos – dijo Yumi llegando a una discoteca llamada "DRAGON ELECTRICO", afuera del lugar había una larga fila de personas esperando su turno para entrar, Yumi estaciono el auto y los cuatro bajaron para dirigirse a la entrada, en la cual se encontraba el encargado de pedir identificaciones, un hombre alto vestido de negro, al observar a Yumi la llamo

- ¡SEÑORITA YUMI! – gritó aquel hombre

- ¡RINGO! – gritó ella al reconocer a la persona que la había llamado y decidió acercarse hasta donde estaba él – Hola, lamento llegar tarde supongo que Hiroshi debe estar esperándome

- Si Señorita, ya la están esperando adentro por favor pasen – dijo aquel sujeto cediéndoles el paso, cosa que no fue muy bien vista por el resto de personas que estaban en la fila esperando su lugar

* * *

En casa de la familia Son la comida acababa de terminar, a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta fue una muy silenciosa, ya que todos estaban mas concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, Gohan no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar ahora que aparentemente su Madre sabía sobre la aventura de Goku, Milk no dejaba de pensar en lo que Bulma y Goten le habían dicho, quizá Goku después de todo si tenía una amante, Goten simplemente no entendía nada pero algo que si sabía es que mañana sería su cumpleaños así que decidió romper el silencio 

- Mamá mañana es mi cumpleaños¿Qué me van a hacer? – pregunto Goten ilusionado como cualquier niño de su edad que espera con ansias su cumpleaños, lo cual significaba pastel, regalos, dulces y todas esas cosas que de niño solo te dan en tu cumpleaños, esta pregunta hizo que Gohan y Milk dejaran sus pensamientos a un lado para prestar atención al pequeño de la casa

- Es una sorpresa Goten, pero no te preocupes que no hemos olvidado tu cumpleaños – dijo su madre sonriente, a pesar de lo que pasará con Goku el cumpleaños de Goten se celebraría

- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntó contento el pequeño, y con curiosidad por saber que es lo que le tenían preparado

- Si y por eso mismo quiero pedirte que durante la mañana te vayas a jugar con Trunks y regreses mas tarde – pidió Milk que no quería que su hijo se diera cuenta mientras le preparaban la sorpresa

- Si Mamá¡VIVA¡ME VAN A DAR UNA SORPRESA! – dijo feliz Goten

- Gracias por la comida – dijo Gohan que ya había terminado de comer, se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a su habitación pero antes de que saliera su madre lo llamo

- Gohan necesito que cuides a Goten mientras salgo un momento

- ¿Qué cuide a Goten? – preguntó aliviado por un momento pensó que le preguntaría algo sobre la bruja y su padre – Claro pero¿A dónde vas a ir?

- Necesito ir a ver a Bulma para preguntarle algunas cosas

- Esta bien

Después de eso Milk salio en su auto con rumbo a la capital del oeste para ver a Bulma, y preguntarle si ella sabia algo sobre las mujeres con las que Goku se había quedado, ya que según Goten Vegeta también estaba con él, y por alguna razón pensaba que Vegeta era el que había iniciado con todo esto, después de un rato Milk llego hasta la Corporación Cápsula al llegar una de las empleadas le indico que Bulma se encontraba en la cocina, la pelinegra sin perder mas tiempo inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ese lugar, después de todo no era la primera vez que iba a casa de Bulma y sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la cocina, al abrir encontró a la peliazul recogiendo los platos en los cuales hace unos momentos ella y Trunks habían comido, Bulma se sorprendió un poco al ver a Milk entrar por la puerta

- ¡¿Milk que haces aquí?! – preguntó Bulma dejando los platos en la mesa y observando a la recién llegada, pero de repente recordó que su Vegeta estaba justamente con otras mujeres y el culpable de eso era el esposo de la mujer que acababa de entrar – Ahora que me acuerdo… ¡VES LO QUE PROVOCA EL INFIEL DE TU MARIDO! – reclamó Bulma acercándose a Milk

- ¡¿MI MARIDO¡NO QUERRÁS DECIR MAS BIEN EL TUYO¡TU VEGETA LLEVO A MI GOKU A SUS AVENTURAS! – reclamó la pelinegra

- ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA MUJER, FUE EL DIZQUE INOCENTE DE TU GOKU, EL QUE INCLUYO A MI VEGETA EN SUS AVENTURAS!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¡MI GOKU NO ES CAPAZ DE ALGO ASÍ!

- ¡CLARO QUE SI¡ADEMAS VEGETA SOLO ESTABA SIGUIENDO A GOKU, Y CUANDO LO ENCONTRO EL YA ESTABA MUY BIEN ACOMPAÑADO! – dijo Bulma recordando lo que Trunks le había dicho

- ¡¿A SI¿Y QUE ESTABA HACIENDO VEGETA SIGUIENDO A GOKU?! – preguntó

- El… - Bulma iba a responder pero recordó que ella misma le había ordenado seguir a Goku, así que prefirió cambiar de tema – Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que vamos a hacer, no creo que vayas a dejar que te quiten a Goku tan fácilmente, por que yo no me pienso dar por vencida

- Lo que quisiera saber es donde demonios están ahora

Bulma se quedo pensando pero después de un rato recordó que siempre obligaba a Vegeta a cargar con él un teléfono celular, claro solo cuando estaban en tiempos de paz como ahora, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar ese pequeño detalle – Taran con esto sabremos en donde están – dijo Bulma mientras tomaba su teléfono

- ¿Un teléfono?, y eso como nos ayudara

- Llamare a Vegeta y le preguntare donde esta – dijo Bulma comenzando a marcar el número del celular que le había dado a Vegeta

En la discoteca "Dragon Eléctrico", Yumi y los demás acababan de entrar, Yumi observaba por todos lados buscando a la persona que la estaba esperando, Vegeta se había quedado unos pasos atrás recargado a un lado de la entrada, cuando de repente el príncipe Saiyajin escucho sonar aquel molesto aparato que Bulma le obligaba a cargar, afortunadamente lo escucho con todo el ruido dentro, se alejo un poco más para contestar

– Que – dijo después de presionar el botón que Bulma le había indicado que presionara cada vez que sonara

- Vegeta soy yo¿Dónde estas? – pregunto

- ¿Dónde crees?, Siguiendo a Kakarotto no fue eso acaso lo que ordenaste – respondió sarcásticamente

- Jajaja, si tienes razón desde mañana el entrenamiento de Trunks será mas rudo – dijo recordando el acuerdo en el que habían quedado - ¿Y en que lugar están ahora?

- En algo llamado "Dragón Eléctrico"

- ¡QUE! – gritó Bulma la cual perfectamente sabía que el lugar del que Vegeta hablaba era una discoteca – Esas brujas son unas aprovechadas

– pensaba Bulma pero escucho como alguien llamaba a su Príncipe

- ¡VEGETA NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS! – era Momoko que había notado que Vegeta se encontraba unos pasos atrás y ellos habían comenzado a caminar para ir al encuentro de Hiroshi, Bulma escucho perfectamente como llamaban a Vegeta y no pudo evitar ponerse celosa – Ya me las pagarás resbalosa – pensaba Bulma – Vegeta tengo que irme no te vayas a tardar

- ¡ESPERA BULMA YA ME QUIERO IR! – reclamó Vegeta pero Bulma ya había cortado la llamada y no alcanzó a escuchar lo último

- ¿Y bien sabes en donde están? – preguntó Milk

- Si están en una discoteca, vamos ahora mismo

- ¡EN UNA DISCOTECA! – gritó sorprendida Milk - ¿Y porque vamos a ir nosotras? - preguntó

- Tonta, vamos a ver que es lo que realmente pretenden esas tipas con Goku y Vegeta, vamos de una buena vez – después de decir eso Bulma y Milk salieron en una aeronave de Bulma directo a Cd Satán, ya que la aeronave era mucho más rápida que el auto que Milk traía, después de unos veinte minutos ambas llegaron a la discoteca la fila era menor que cuando Goku y Vegeta fueron, solo habían 5 personas delante de ellas así que no tuvieron que esperar mucho

- Adelante pasen – dijo Ringo

- ¡OYE¿QUE NO VAS A PEDIRNOS IDENTIFICACION?! – reclamó ofendida Bulma, considerando una grosería que el encargado no se dignara a solicitar sus identificaciones

- Bulma no creo que sea necesario – interrumpió Milk

- Perdón Señora, pero… bueno como dice su amiga no lo creí necesario – dijo el encargado observando a ambas mujeres de pies a cabeza

- ¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, NOSOTRAS SOMOS UNAS MUJERES MUY JOVENES, TARADO! – gritó Bulma

- Porque mejor no lo dejamos así – intervino Milk

- Oiga Señora no es para que me ofenda, además se nota que ustedes ya no son unas jovencitas – este último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, recibiendo dos puños por parte de ambas mujeres, uno en cada mejilla

- ¡ESTA BIEN, SUS IDENTIFICACIONES! – pidió Ringo después de recuperarse de los golpes

- Aquí esta tonto – dijo Bulma sacando la suya

- Bien adelante¿Y usted? – preguntó a Milk

- Bueno es… este… pues… lo que pasa… es que yo no traigo – dijo Milk imitando la manía de Goku de colocar una mano detrás de su cabeza

- Entonces no puede pasar – dijo Ringo con burla – Así que hágase a un lado para dejar entrar a los demás

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TRAES IDENTIFICACION?! – preguntó Bulma

- ¡YO COMO IBA SABER QUE VENDRIAMOS AQUÍ! – se defendió Milk - ¡ADEMÁS TU TUVISTE LA CULPA POR PROVOCAR AL TARADO ESTE!

- ¡LA ESCUCHE SEÑORA! – interrumpió el hombre vestido de negro que claramente alcanzó a escuchar lo que habían dicho

- Perdón, fue sin querer – se disculpo Milk encogiéndose de hombros

- Demonios ahora que haremos¡Ah! ya se, usare algo que nunca falla – dijo Bulma después de meditar un poco y vino a su mente una idea

- ¿Algo que nunca falla? – preguntó confundida Milk - ¿A que te refieres?

- Encantos femeninos – dijo Bulma guiñando su ojo derecho

- ¡B… BU… BULMA¡A PESAR DE SER UNA SEÑORA CON HOMBRE E HIJO, SERÁS CAPAZ DE DESNUDARTE PARA ESTE TIPO¡VEO QUE AÚN SIGUES SIENDO UNA REBELDE!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TONTA¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!, OBSERVA Y APRENDE¡AH! Y YO NUNCA HE SIDO UNA REBELDE, GOKU Y LOS DEMAS SON LOS QUE ERAN UNOS REBELDES, JUM – después de decir esto Bulma regresó a donde estaba Ringo y con voz dulce lo llamo – Ringuito

- ¿Ahora que quiere? – preguntó

- Por favor no seas malito y has una excepción es que mi amiga… bueno… veras… – comenzó a decir Bulma mientras lo miraba suplicante y fingía su voz quebrada, amenazando con llorar – Ella nunca ha venido a estos lugares y pues ella esta enferma

- ¿Enferma?

- Si¿Verdad Milk que estas enferma? – le preguntó guiñándole un ojo sin que Ringo lo notara

- ¿Qué¡Ah si!, Cof, Cof, Achuuu, estoy muy enferma – dijo ella, que claramente comprendió lo que Bulma pretendía así que fingió tener tos y estornudos

- ¿Y si esta enferma que hace aquí? – preguntó el encargado, lo más lógico era que si estaba enferma debería estar en reposo o algo así

- Bueno.. ¿Tú no le negarías un último deseo a una moribunda verdad? – dijo Bulma haciendo un puchero

- ¡¿SE ESTA MURIENDO?! – preguntó sorprendido y la peliazul afirmo con su cabeza

- Jajaja, cayo "encantos femeninos" no solo es mostrar tus atributos, basta con que les hagas un drama a los hombres para que cedan y si lloras ceden de inmediato – pensaba Bulma al notar que su trampa estaba dando resultados

- ¡QUE! – pensó Milk que alcanzo a escuchar lo que Bulma y Ringo conversaban

- Mis disculpas Señoras adelante pasen, diviértanse – dijo Ringo cediéndoles el paso a ambas mujeres para que entraran Bulma iba delante de Milk, al pasar la pelinegra al lado de Ringo este le tomo una mano de Milk entre las suyas y le dijo

- No pierda la esperanza señora, recuerde que el sol nace para todos y con un nuevo día siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para salir adelante, al menos por hoy diviértase si gusta yo personalmente las puedo acompañar para que ningún patán las moleste

- Si gracias, pero no es necesario con su permiso – al decir esto Milk safó su mano de las de Ringo y se fue a alcanzar a Bulma la cual había observado la escena, al comenzar a caminar unos pasos mas adelante y estar fuera de la vista de Ringo, Bulma no soporto más y comenzó a reír por la escena anterior

- Yo no le veo lo gracioso Bulma¡¿Por qué no fuiste tú la moribunda?! – reclamo Milk

- Jajajajaja, lo siento pero en primera tu fuiste la moribunda por no traer identificación y segunda gracias a mi te dejo entrar deberías darme las gracias – dijo Bulma sonriente y con una señal de triunfo – Bien veamos¿Dónde estarán ese par? – ambas mujeres comenzaron a observar a todos lados en busca de sus hombres cuando de repente Milk los localizo

- ¡Ahí están! – dijo Milk señalando una mesa que se encontraba en una orilla del lugar, Bulma de inmediato giro su vista hacia el lugar que Milk apuntaba y efectivamente ahí estaban Goku y Vegeta acompañados de dos mujeres, aparentemente despidiéndose de otro sujeto que después de estrechar las manos se alejo de la mesa dejando a los saiyans con aquellas dos mujeres

- Desde aquí no veo claramente, vamos a acercarnos – dijo Bulma y ambas mujeres se acercaron mas a la mesa en la que sus esposos estaban, claro cuidando que estos no las fueran a ver al estar lo suficientemente cerca se quedaron detrás de un gran pilar que estaba a escasas tres mesas de la de ellos y desde ahí observaban lo que pasaba, veían como ese par de viejas coqueteaban descaradamente con sus respectivos maridos, por lo alto de la música no podían oír lo que hablaban pero claramente no era nada bueno ya que una tenia agarrada la mano de Goku y la otra se acercaba cada vez mas a Vegeta

- Vegeta por favor llévame a bailar¿Si? – rogaba Momoko mientras se repegaba cada vez más a Vegeta

- No insistas mujer ya te dije que yo no bailo ni contigo ni con nadie

- Por favor – suplico Momoko sin despegarse de él, mientras que Yumi…

- Goku, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado – dijo Yumi sin soltar la mano de Goku

- No fue nada, además tú me ayudaste con el regalo para mi hijo

- ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? – preguntó Yumi

- No Yumi, no me gusta eso y además no se

- Pero si es muy fácil, ven yo te enseño – dijo levantándose y jalando a Goku para que también lo hiciera, al estar ambos parados Yumi llevo las manos del saiyan a su cintura y ella puso las suyas en el cuello de este, todo esto era observado por Milk y Bulma, la primera estaba furiosa y prueba de ello era la forma en la que apretaba los puños y los dientes, no soportando más los celos se lanzo para hacer frente a la resbalosa que le quería quitar al marido

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSO! – reclamó Milk después de llegar hasta donde estaban ambos, con sus manos tomo la pequeña cabellera de Yumi para separarla de Goku, Yumi emitió un grito de dolor al sentir el jalón

- ¡MILK! – exclamó sorprendido Goku al ver a su esposa ahí

- ¡SUÉLTEME SEÑORA! – reclamaba Yumi

- ¡AHORA MISMOS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – Milk soltó a Yumi del pelo y se puso en posición de batalla lista para golpear a Yumi, pero antes de que lo hiciera unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron

- ¡GOKU SUÉLTAME! – reclamaba Milk mientras forcejeaba para que Goku la soltara y pudiera darle su merecido a la bruja

- ¡Tranquilízate Milk! – dijo Goku

- ¡NI CREAS QUE TE VAS A SALVAR! – gritó Bulma al estar detrás de Momoko realizó la misma técnica que Milk para separarla de su Príncipe

- ¡Bulma! – dijeron ambos saiyans sorprendidos al observar a la peliazul

- ¡VEGETA AYUDAME! – pedía Momoko

- No tengo porque hacerlo – dijo Vegeta con indiferencia

Con todo el alboroto toda la gente que estaba bailando dejo de hacerlo para poner su atención en el suceso que se estaba llevando acabo

- Jajaja, ahora verás – dijo Bulma soltando la larga cabellera azul de Momoko estaba a punto de darle un golpe con su puño pero Goku la detuvo, obviamente Milk quedo libre ya que para detener a Bulma Goku tuvo que soltarla

- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! – reclamo Milk a Vegeta - ¡SEGURAMENTE FUISTE TU EL QUE EMPEZO CON ESTO!

- ¡¿YOOOO¡A MI NO ME HECHES LA CULPA DE LO QUE HACE EL INSECTO DE KAKAROTTO! – gritó Vegeta bastante enojado y harto de toda esta situación que obviamente él no tenía nada que ver

- ¡ESPERA MILK, VEGETA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE ESTO! – dijo Bulma al rescate de su hombre - ¡LA CULPA DE TODO ES DE GOKU! – dijo señalando a Goku

- ¡CLARO QUE NO¡FUE VEGETA EL QUE SONSACÓ A GOKU! – gritó Milk

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER! – volvió a gritar Vegeta - ¡KAKAROTTO CONTROLA A TU MUJER! – le gritó a Goku, detrás de este estaban Yumi y Momoko, usándolo como escudo por si acaso, esto solo provoco mas la furia de Milk

- ¡PELEA¡PELEA¡PELEA¡PELEA¡PELEA! – eran los gritos de todos los mirones, por todo el alboroto Ringo y los encargados del lugar fueron a revisar que pasaba - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Ringo al acercarse al lugar

- Pelea de viejas mi hermano – respondió uno de los presentes

- ¡Pero si es la moribunda! – dijo Ringo al ver quienes eran los causantes de todo el alboroto – ¡SEGURIDAD! – dijo haciéndole señas a los encargados de seguridad para que se acercaran

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI ESPOSO! –volvió a gritar Milk

- ¡E… es… espera Milk¡Yo te puedo explicar! – dijo temeroso Goku que conocía muy bien a su esposa cuando estaba furiosa

- ¡A MI NADIE ME QUITA A MI ESPOSO! – gritó Milk lista para lanzarse al ataque pero los encargado de seguridad y la policía la detuvieron - ¡SUELTENME!

- ¡BASTA, TODOS USTEDES ACOMPÁÑENOS! – dijo Ringo señalando a los seis

- ¡Pero nosotras no hemos hecho nada!, fueron estas señoras las que empezaron – dijo Momoko

- ¡CALLETE, O TE DOY TU MERECIDO! – dijo Bulma

- ¡VENGAN CON NOSOTROS! – pidieron los de seguridad

_CONTINUARA………_

* * *

¿Ahora que pasará a donde se los llevarán?, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente. 

Mil perdones se que había dicho que este sería el último pero bueno en fin, ya mejor no digo nada.

Nuevamente les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic especialmente a:

_**Saly-Luna:** niña muchas gracias por tu ayuda espero que el capi te haya gustado_

**_Kitty-yagami4_**

**_Raito94_**

_**Vale131 **Gracias por seguir mi historia como veras aquí ya vimos una parte de lo que Milk y Bulma van a hacer para que no les quiten el marido, y aún falta más _

**_Freiya Hibaya_**

**_Alegria_**

**_Caroline Son Potter_**

**_Shanmiyami_**

**_Isabel_**

**_Karenina_**

_**Elena** _

**_MoSa_**

**_Saiya Elite_**

**_Arterin_**

**_Erika Chiba_**

**_Sakurita Souma_**

_**Miriam Saint**  
_

Por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto recibirlos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado también, por cierto si quieren conocer a las brujas las encontraran en estas paginas www .flodeo . com/ Kaoru (gión bajo) Himura, www .fotolog. com/ kaoru (guión bajo) himura28 o en www .metroflog. com / mary (guión bajo) himura (solo quiten los espacios), por ahora solo a Momoko, que es la que ya tengo terminada en cuanto termine a Yumi ahí la verán también además de una sorpresita con Milk jeje, ahora si me despido no sin antes pedirles sus reviews, se cuidan y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Por cierto alguien sabe porque me borra algunas comas y signos?, Ayuda plis.

¡ADIOSIN!

**..::: KAORU HIMURA :::..**

11/Octubre/2007


End file.
